


The Dark Trio

by BlueRubyBeat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Horror, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19743496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRubyBeat/pseuds/BlueRubyBeat
Summary: Whenever someone looked at the Golden Trio, they thought they were the epitome of goodness. Nothing could sway them to a darker path. But what if they only showed their innocent side? What if they were darker than they led on? Each of the Golden Trio had secrets they hid from the rest of the world, only with each other could they be open with them.





	The Dark Trio

**Chapter 1 - Ron**

**~.~**

The sixth boy in a family with seven children, that’s all he was. He wasn’t anything special, nor did he get anything special. Everything that was considered “new” to him was just a hand-me-down from an older brother, so the item was never _really_ new.

He wanted something that was _his_ , something that wasn’t a hand-me-down, something _new_.

Ron Weasley wanted to be able to say, “That’s mine, not yours, only mine.”

So far, no opportunity presented itself, until one day his younger sister Ginny handing him something that changed his perspective and helped him on his way to have something that was _his_.

**~.~**

“Ron!”

Ron turned his head toward the voice and saw Ginny running to him with her hands cupped in front of her. As she came closer he could see tears streaming down her face and something feathery in her hands.

“What is it Ginny? What’s wrong?”

Instead of answering she opened her clenched hands and showed him a dead young sparrow. It almost looked like it was sleeping, except for the lack of chest movement.

“How did this happen?” Ron questioned.

Tearily Ginny answered, “I don’t know. I just saw it collapse on the ground.”

“C’mon Ginny, let’s give it a proper burial.”

Ron led her into the woods further and found a nice clearing some ways away from their home. He knew this was the perfect spot for the little bird.

“Ginny, why don’t you go find some flowers for it while I start digging. Okay?”

Ginny nodded and gave Ron the bird.

As Ginny left, Ron looked down at the bird in his hands. He was saddened by it. What he didn’t know was that he wasn’t sad by it passing, but something much darker, something he wouldn’t figure out for some time.

He set the bird down on the ground and started digging the grave it needed. As soon as he finished burying the bird, Ginny came back with a handful of wildflowers. She placed the flowers on the grave and grabbed Ron’s hand for support.

“The sparrow is in a better place now Ginny. It’s going to be okay. He’ll have lots of fun.”

“Really?”

Ginny looked at Ron hopefully, unshed tears in her eyes. Ron only smiled and nodded to her. Ginny looked happier at that moment, and Ron counted it as a success.

“Let’s head home.”

Both children started walking away from the clearing and as Ron was about to leave it, he turned his head to look at the freshly dug grave and a feeling came over him. He didn’t know what it was but it was something good.

**~.~**

As the months passed, Ron buried more and more animals in that clearing. Each animal had its own grave with something to commemorate it. Although Ron felt like it was his partially, it wasn’t his totally. Ginny was the only one who knew of the clearing and she was the one who routinely visited to put flowers on the graves.

Ron still wanted something that was his and his alone, but he was feeling better at least since it was only Ginny he was sharing with.

It wasn’t until one day when he was walking by himself through the woods that he saw a barely breathing rabbit. The poor thing had a broken leg and blood coating its fur from numerous wounds.

“Hey there little guy. It’s going to be okay,” Ron whispered in comfort, while stroking the bloodied fur.

Ron noticed that it wasn’t dying anytime soon, possibly within the day if a predator didn’t catch it. Then he had a thought and asked the rabbit for his opinion even if it didn’t talk back.

“Would you like me to put you out of your misery? Would you like to move on Mr. Rabbit?”

For a child as young as Ron, eight years in age, this was a turning point. No normal child would contemplate killing something so precious and innocent unless there were darker things afoot.

“It’ll be okay. You’ll be fine now Mr. Rabbit.”

Ron continued whispering sweetly to the rabbit to keep it calm, all the while grabbing a rock bigger than its head.

As he lifted the rock above its head he had one last thing to say, “You’ll be in a better place, I promise. I’ll take care of you.”

With a crack, Ron smashed the poor rabbit’s head in, blood splattered across the forest floor. The rabbit wasn’t breathing any longer, its body still. With a smile on his face, Ron pet the coat of the rabbit again, marveling at the feeling that swirled through him.

This was it, this was the feeling he wanted. The sweet taste of euphoria he got from ending the poor creature’s life. He didn’t know this was the missing piece that he was looking for. This was what he could call his. No one could share this feeling with him since he was the one who took the life.

Ron’s eyes lit up happily and his smiled curled just a bit larger on his freckled face.

“Thank you…”

**~.~**

Ron felt happier than he had in a long time, even his family noticed. He didn’t complain about hand-me-downs anymore, he happily helped out when his parents wanted him to, and played with his siblings without complaint even when Fred and George did pranks.

He was becoming the real him and had something he didn’t share with his siblings, something that was only his.

Although it did make him happier, something was still missing. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but he knew he needed one more step to his process to feel completion. One way or another he would find it. But until then, he would continue to _help_ out all animals he would find that were dying and send them to a better place.

**~.~**

A few months later he was in the grave clearing by himself and just finished burying a little bird. He was interrupted by hearing someone crash into the clearing.

Turning around, Ron saw a young girl he had never seen before. She had blonde hair pulled back into a braid and a sky blue dress that fell to her knees. She looked up at him from her hands and knees, where she had fallen, and noticed her body was scratched up and dirty from falling through the shrubbery. But that wasn’t what caught his attention most, it was her face where her deep green eyes held a certain sadness in them and she shed crystal tears down her reddened cheeks.

He walked calmly to her so as not to scare her, but he didn’t need to since he looked nonthreatening himself with his boyish looks and bright face.

“Hi. Are you alright?”

Ron held a hand out to her and she hesitated before placing her soft palm in his. He gently helped her up and gave her a beaming smile, which in turn got her to smile back at him.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“It’s no problem. I’m Ron! What’s your name?”

“Cindy!”

She giggled a bit at Ron as he made a funny face to get her to laugh before he asked her what was wrong and why she fell into his clearing.

“I ran away from my big brother.”

She looked sad again but she wasn’t crying anymore.

“Why?” Ron couldn’t help but blurt out.

She looked at him sadly before replying, “I think he hates me. He doesn’t play with me and ignores me all the time. Even my ma and pa like him more. I’m nothing but a burden.”

Ron tilted his head to the side and questioned some more, “Why would you be a burden? And I’m sure they don’t hate you. Maybe they just can’t show you they love you?”

Cindy shook her head sadly, her eyes brimming with tears again.

“No, they say they love my big brother lots but never tell it to me. And they give him gifts, like new toys and new clothes but I don’t. This is the only dress I own that my auntie gave me, it won’t last much longer but it’s better than the other clothing I have. My ma and pa just give me my big brothers clothes, but they’re filled with holes ‘cause he plays a lot.”

Ron could empathize with her about the clothing but he knew his family loved him, unlike hers. He gave it some thought on how to cheer her up. He looked across his clearing, his mind swirling with possibilities to say before he stopped his gaze on his shovel.

His eyes lit up as he came to a perfect conclusion.

With a smile he said, “What if I helped you? What if I could help you go to a better place where you will be loved and given new things forever and ever?”

“Really? But I don’t know, my family might come around…”

She looked hopeful and hesitant at the same time. Just a little push more and she would be his. Ron grabbed her hands and gave her a big smile filled with confidence.

“Look Cindy. Don’t you want to be loved? How long has it been since any of your family said they love you? Mine tell it to me every day. I get tucked in every night and read a story to help me fall asleep. My mum kisses me goodnight too. I have older siblings but we equally get our mum’s and dad’s attention, they love us all the same. Don’t you want that?”

Cindy nodded, she did want that. She wanted to be loved and taken care of properly. She didn’t want to be ignored and hated.

“Okay, but where are you taking me? I don’t think your ma and pa would want me…”

“I’m taking you someplace better, where you won’t have to share. Now I want you to close your eyes.”

Cindy looked confused but did it anyways. Ron felt excited at what he was about to do, his body was trembling at the thought. He didn’t realize how easy it was to charm someone and how vulnerable she was. She was kind of like him but way worse that she would take any chance where someone would take her away to be loved. He was sure she would get it where she was going since she was innocent, and he was going to be the one to help her.

He let her hands go, stepped back a bit and grabbed his shovel from the ground. He lifted it up and gave a big swing, hitting her in the face. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Her face was cut from the edge of the shovel and blood poured out of the wound.

She looked up at Ron, crying in pain and asking him, “Why?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be in a better place soon.”

His sweet smile turned deranged, and his blue eyes darkened with shadows. Cindy was frightened and tried to plead with Ron but he wasn’t hearing it. He knew it in his heart that he was doing the right thing and nothing could persuade him.

With a mighty swing, he hit her in the face again…and again…and again. Even when she stopped moving he kept swinging, spattering her blood around. He cackled in delight as he swung his shovel, marveling at the feeling of taking a life.

With a sigh, he stopped and stared in wonder at her body. Her head was flattened so much and spread so wide from his blows that she looked headless. Her crimson blood was sprinkled all over and he thought it was beautiful. He didn’t even care that his own clothing had blood on it, no one would know since he had a change of clothes with him every day.

Ron giggled as he stared down at her corpse, “Beautiful…”

Everything was in place now, he could feel it. Animals just didn’t compare. Ending the life of a human was better than that of an animal. Ron finally felt like he was in his element. This was his life’s mission, helping humans pass on to a better life.

Ron was finally complete, and he knew nothing would feel better than this.

**~.~**


End file.
